Tres días en cama
by SamyG94
Summary: No sabía de Ino hace más de tres días, estaba enferma eso lo sabía pero el Nara empezaba a impacientarse... si, extrañaba a esa rubia problemática.


**Hola a todas/todos soy nueva en esto y la verdad es que en estas vacaciones no me he podido quitar de encima a esta parejita :). Sé que no soy buena escribiendo porque WOW! aquí si que hay talento, como sea... espero que les guste, como les decía estoy haciendome adicta al ShikaIno y tenía planeado seguir con capítulos porque este no era el comienzo pero quería ver que pensaban, o si me podían decir como mejor mi forma de escribir, espero que les guste y serán bienvenidos todos sus comentarios. **

**_Tres días en cama_**

Shikamaru entro a la habitación de la rubia seguido por la mirada de su madre, esta cerró la puerta tras de sí dejándolos solos. Se acercó lentamente hacia la cama y se detuvo para poder apreciar la escena frente a sus ojos. Reprimió una sonrisa al ver un pequeño bulto morado ocupando un tercio de la cama, solo se podían ver algunas hebras rubias de su cabellera, su rostro escondido entre la pared de la habitación y la colcha morada.

-Ino- su voz sonó demasiado ronca para su querer, pero la chica al parecer no estaba despierta.

– ¿Ino?- Una vez más, dos veces; un leve gruñido respondió al moreno, dándole a entender que estaba contestándole desde sus sueños o que simplemente no quería hablar con él. Dándose por vencido se le antojó la cama como si esta fuera el centro de gravedad que lo llamaba, sin pensarlo mucho se recostó a los pies de Ino, no quería estar tan cerca de ella, no quería llegar a incomodarla. A pesar de no verla Shikamaru podía asegurar que se veía hermosa bajo esa colcha. _Dios, eres tan linda. _El joven vio los alrededores de la habitación, morado, morado y morado por doquier, _esta niña está obsesionada_.

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos y el joven ya ni sabía el porqué de su visita, frunció el ceño, muy para su pesar tenía que admitir que por nada del mundo quisiera estar en otro lugar. Se sentía tan bien, se sentía tan correcto estar junto a su presencia, su aroma, sentía que la soledad que lo perseguía y atormentaba desde la muerte de su sensei desaparecía lentamente. Suspiro viendo al techo. Pronto, al chico empezaron a pesarle los párpados y poco a poco termino inundado en una tranquilidad y un sueño del cual la protagonista era la chica de ojos color cielo.

* * *

Ya había pasado más de una hora desde que el joven de ojos chocolate había entrado a la habitación, no es que se preocupara pero… se podría decir que tenía una pizca de curiosidad. Asique, sin más, entreabrió la puerta de su hija un poco y sus fracciones se suavizaron al ver la imagen frente a ella. Ese joven, ese joven sin duda alguna era diferente a los demás. Abrazando un peluche a los pies de su hija completamente dormido; La señora dejo escapar una pequeña risita y volvió a cerrar la puerta_. Si Inoichi se entera, no sé qué será de mí._ _Debo tener la cámara más a la mano_.

* * *

Sentía su cabeza estallar y todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo adoloridas. Aún con los ojos cerrados hizo una mueca de disgusto al notar un bulto cerca de sus pies. Arghhh…_ ¿cuantas veces les he dicho que no entren a mi habitación?_ Imaginándose a alguno de sus padres dormidos a sus pies. Dejo escapar un suspiro levantando un poco su cuerpo y abrió los ojos.

No lo podía creer, tenía que ser parte de la fiebre. Shikamaru no podía estar ahí.

Lentamente, casi incrédula y con las mejillas ardiendo a más no poder, se acercó al pelinegro que estaba a menos de un metro de ella con cuidado. Cerró los ojos. _Es un sueño, es un sueño, es un sueño._ Los volvió a abrir solo para confirmar sus sospechas. Podía notar el ritmo de su respiración, su paz, todo era demasiado tranquilizador, se veía tan… _abrazable_. Mordió su labio inferior, su corazón empezó a acelerarse al ver al chico con su cabello alborotado y sus labios entreabiertos _¿Qué hace él aquí? En primera, ¿Por qué lo dejaron entrar a mi habitación? _La sacaron de sus pensamientos un ronquido y reprimió una carcajada al ver un casi imperceptible hilo de baba, sonrió aún más al ver su peluche favorito entre los brazos del moreno_. Que guapo…No Ino, estas empezando a delirar… ¿Ahora qué hago?_

Se acomodó suavemente cerca del chico hasta estar cerca de su cara. Se sonrojó aún más. _¡Dios! Deja de pensar en esas tonterías… _Acercó sus labios al oído de él y dijo en un susurro –Shikamaru- vio al chico removerse en su lugar más no abrió los ojos. Sonrió y lo intento una vez más – ¿Shika?

Shikamaru abrió un ojo. _Demasiado cerca_. Pensó esperando que sus mejillas no lo delataran-Problemática.- respondió para luego darle la espalda y acomodarse para dormir nuevamente.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué haces? ¡Esta es mi cama!

-Cierto, - dijo el chico sin siquiera inmutarse – pero a fin de cuentas es tu culpa.

-¿M..Mi culpa?- preguntó Ino con cara de sorpresa.

-Si mujer, te espere años a que despertaras. Ahora si me disculpas, voy a dormir…- una media sonrisa cruzo por su rostro esperando a la bomba estallar... _En 3…2…1…_

-¡Levántate holgazán!- gritó la rubia mientras lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro.

- Oi! Ya voy, ya voy- decía Shikamaru mientras se incorporaba perezosamente. – E sido testigo de un milagro, ya no estas enferma ¿eh? Ya hasta me puedes gritar de nuevo- sonrió con sorna.

-¡No! Me siento peor y todo gracias a ti- menciono la joven ruborizada y con el dolor punzante en la cabeza.

-Mmm… no, yo no te obligue a gritar, eso es puro mérito tuyo- contestaba mientras se paraba de la cama incomodo, tenerla tan cerca lo ponía mal y nublaba su juicio; las imágenes de todo lo que podría hacer con ella llegaron rápidamente a su mente. _Problemático_. Vio a la chica frente a él, normalmente ya lo estuviera atacando o sacado a patadas de su casa. Se preocupó al verla con las mejillas aún enrojecidas, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y un leve puchero en el rostro.

-¿Te sientes muy mal?- preguntó con el tono más dulce que pudo haber mostrado. _Idiota_. Se regañó mentalmente.

-Sí, lo siento-decía mientras se recostaba de nuevo. _Estoy muy cansada_. Cerró los ojos. -¿Necesitabas algo?

Es verdad, el pelinegro lo había olvidado por completo; no podía decirle que había ido porque tenía unas inmensas ganas de verla y saber que estaba bien, de oler su perfume a vainilla y flores, que con ella cerca se sentía más liviano. _Piensa, piensa…_

Al no escuchar sonido alguno, Ino temió que su mente le haya jugado una mala broma. _¿Si todo fue un sueño?_ Abrió los ojos rápidamente encontrándose con Shikamaru de pie junto a su cama. Sonrío al poder ver en sus ojos un poco de duda en contestar.

-¿Estabas preocupado por mí, Shika?- pregunto juguetonamente.

Ino apretó los dientes al ver la cara de indiferencia del joven. _Estúpido._

Shikamaru estaba paralizado, no tenía nada para responder… debía de servir de algo tener un IQ mayor a 200, _Maldita sea_… Puso sus manos dentro de los bolsillos despreocupadamente.-Pues verás, Naruto es un dolor en el trasero y Kiba no deja de molestar, necesito a alguien que distraiga a ese par de bufones; además Chouji está en una misión.

Ino bufó_. Genial, ahora soy un objeto de distracción para que esos idiotas no perturben el sueño del idiota mayor_.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta- la chica empezaba a impacientarse, el dolor de cabeza no cesaba y el perezoso de Shikamaru no ayudaba.

Shikamaru la notó tan frágil, tan débil, como una muñeca y al mismo tiempo podía ver en sus ojos al mismo demonio._ ¿Qué me estás haciendo, mujer problemática?_

-Espero que te mejores- dijo ignorando el comentario de la joven con una mirada vacía y su postura inquebrantable.

-Bien.-_ Esfúmate idiota_. Podía sentir como sus ojos empezaron a nublarse. _No le importo_ _¿Por qué me importaría a mí? No llores, no llores por ese vago. Debe ser mi estado, es solo eso. Sus estúpidas palabras no me afectan. _

No se movía, no se había movido ni un milímetro, veía como la rubia trataba de reprimir las lágrimas. Empezó a sentir un hueco entre los pulmones. _Bravo Shikamaru, la vas a hacer llorar…Ino, perdóname._

-Adiós- dijo el chico inclinándose y sin pensarlo dos veces junto sus labios con los de la chica más problemática del universo. Un segundo había pasado ya. Pánico_. Eres un imbécil_. Se reprendió mentalmente. _Rey de los idiotas._

Se separó lentamente como si no hubiera pasado nada hace menos de 3 segundos y manteniendo un aire indiferente se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación.-Para que te mejores.-dijo sin más cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ojos como platos, labios entreabiertos, estado total de shock. Así es como se encontraba Ino en esos momentos.

* * *

Shikamaru apoyado en la puerta que acababa de cerrar se maldijo una y otra vez. _La he perdido._

Al menos eso creía él.

**¡Gracias!**


End file.
